Cold Case Love
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Je peux encore voir son visage, Je peux encore entendre sa voix, mais regarder en arrière ne me sers plus rien. Je me rappelle le jour de notre rencontre, je me rappelle nos rêves mais tout est trop douloureux maintenant. [Le résumé est assez étrange, je vous l'accorde donc..., on clique. Allez-y, entrer ! C'est gratuit !]


_**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**_

_Je fais encore une infidélité de fandom et je ne pense pas que ce soit le dernier mais bon. ...Rien n'est de ma faute, les "Rin" m'inspire ! ;)_

_J'ai écris cet OS en écoutant : _The Reluctant Heroes_ -SnK- (version piano) donc peut-être que ceux-ci explique cela, je ne sais pas._

Disclamer_ : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. ...Le jour ou ça arrivera, je serais la plus heureuse de la terre !_

Note_:__J'ai arrangé quelques petits détails pour mon confort personnel. Alors ne m'en tenait pas rigueur, s'il vous plait._

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

**Cold case Love. **

* * *

Quand je t'ai rencontré, je t'ai tout de suite apprécié.  
Tu étais calme. Impassible. Lointain. Rêveur. Doux. Et complètement perdu dans ce monde.  
Moi j'étais incapable de détourner mes yeux de toi et je t'ai fixé sans relâche.  
On a nagé ensemble, on a fait des tas de compétitions. Tu étais mon plus grand rival et j'ai toujours espéré être le tien.

J'ai toujours su que tu allais me faire avancer.  
Tu étais le challenge que je recherchais. Le point lointain que je devais atteindre. L'horizon de mes nuits.  
Alors peut-être que j'ai demandé la course de trop mais il n'empêche qu'elle m'a montrée une facette de moi que je ne connaissais pas. Une facette plus fragile que je ne l'aurais cru. Plus sensible.  
On a nagé ensemble et tu m'as montré à quel point je pouvais être faible. A quel point mon rêve était hors de portée.

Pourtant j'ai été partagé. Emmêlé. Complètement embourbé.  
Je me suis perdu entre l'amour et la haine. Entre toi et moi. Nos deux chemins se sont croisés et j'ai hésité sur la direction à prendre.  
J'ai pleuré toute une nuit. Parce que mes rêves étaient trop grands mais aussi parce que si je les poursuivais, je te perdais. J'ai dû bien réfléchir. J'ai dû trancher.  
Et au final j'ai décidé de te laisser parce que j'ai bêtement cru que notre lien allait survivre à cette séparation.

Cependant, après 4 ans d'absence, rien ne peut jamais être « comme avant ».  
Nos physiques ont changés, tu étais beaucoup plus beau que dans mes souvenirs et nos caractères ont pris des forces sauf le tien, qui n'avait pas pris de ride.  
J'ai eu le souffle coupé quand je t'ai aperçu dans notre ancien gymnase. Dans notre ancien domaine et je n'ai pu faire autrement que de te défier à nouveau. Ce qui m'a surpris c'est que tu avais accepté.  
Tu n'avais émis aucune condition et même si j'ai gagné, je n'ai retiré aucune satisfaction.

Je t'ai laissé m'atteindre une fois et à mon retour mon cœur s'était de nouveau pris dans tes filets.  
Tu m'avais l'air si indifférent alors que moi je me sentais revivre à tes côtés.  
Cette nuit-là, tous mes souvenirs de toi et moi avaient tournés en boucle dans ma tête, comme une litanie incessante et pourtant si belle.  
J'ai souris dans mon sommeil, j'avais enfin une chance de rattraper ton talent et ton âme. Une chance de remettre des mots sur ce que je pouvais ressentir.  
J'avais été…, si heureux de te revoir. Tu m'avais…, tellement manqué.

Puis les minutes, les heures, les jours sont passés.  
J'ai eu besoin de te revoir. Je ne savais pas comment. Je ne savais pas qu'elle excuse emprunter. Je ne savais rien sauf ce désir brulant de te revoir. De te toucher. De t'embrasser.  
Et je t'ai vu. Je t'ai vu me remplacer doucement. Je t'ai vu rougir à une autre personne. J'ai vu tes yeux briller pour une autre personne que moi.  
Par deux fois mon cœur s'était brisé. Et par deux fois, c'était ta faute.

J'ai alors agit stupidement. J'ai fait ce que n'importe quel gars amoureux aurait fait.  
Je t'ai attiré à l'abri des regards, je t'ai plaqué contre ce grillage encore chaud de notre échange et je t'ai demandé une chose idiote. Une chose que tu aurais dû accepter.  
Je voulais que tu nages pour moi, parce que…, parce que tu as toujours battu dans chacune de mes veines, parce que tu as toujours été ce petit soleil au creux de mon ventre.  
Je t'ai demandé ça à défaut de ton amour mais, j'avais une chance ridicule que tu acceptes.

J'avais bien vu ton regard scintiller mais j'avais perdu sa signification.  
Alors je me suis approché, trop près sans doute parce que tu m'as repoussé mais tes lèvres avaient un gout de paradis, un gout de liberté. Une liberté que j'avais toujours recherchée mais que tu ne m'as jamais offerte. Que tu ne m'offriras jamais.  
Ensuite, tu m'as juste promis qu'on se reverrait au tournoi de natation. Tu n'avais donc retenu que cette seule chose. Retenu qu'une partie de mon rêve.

Mon amour était un hors la loi.  
Il n'avait rien à faire là pourtant il a toujours grandit et il s'est peaufiné avec le temps. Je n'ai toujours vu que toi mais je ne pensais pas que tu me maltraiterais ainsi.  
Alors j'ai repris mes entrainements avec plus de hargne et plus d'ambition que jamais. Je t'ai oublié pendant quelques semaines pour me concentrer sur mes mouvements et mes respirations.  
Je n'aurais pas dû.  
Quand je t'ai dit que je t'avais oublié, je t'avais simplement rangé dans un coin de ma tête. Tu aurais dû savoir que mon cœur ne voyait que toi. Toujours.

Alors quand je t'ai vu avec cette autre personne. …Rire, sourire, …j'ai abandonné mes espoirs.  
Tu avais l'air si heureux sans moi à tes côtés, si tranquille sans moi pour te provoquer que je t'ai cédé et qu'inconsciemment j'ai accepté.  
Mon amour avait été aveugle, j'avais essayé de te mettre en cage.  
Mais tu n'es pas quelqu'un qu'on enferme. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui aime, quelqu'un qui m'aime.  
A cet instant j'ai simplement accepté, la bouche sèche et le regard vide.  
Je me suis tourné vers le dernier objectif que j'avais mais je devais te battre pour avoir une chance de le réussir. Une chance de l'atteindre.

Et c'est à ce stupide tournoi que tout s'est jouer.  
Nous sommes sur les lignes voisines. On a échangé quelques mots dans les vestiaires. Je t'ai entendu dire que tu voulais être libre. …Et tu l'es si je te bats.  
Le sifflet retenti, je plonge avec toutes mes convictions, mes peines et mes espoirs. Je plonge avec toi et ce cœur brisé. Je plonge auprès de toi pour la dernière fois si tu le veux bien.  
L'eau me noie, roule sur ma peau mâchée par le soleil Australien et je nage.  
Je nage pour tout. Pour moi. Pour mon père. Pour mes rêves. Pour des rêves inachevés. Pour ta liberté. Pour Toi.

C'est serré. Tu remontes mais mon avance et encore là.  
Je lutte. Je survie. Je me bats. Je me défends. J'agis et je touche. Je touche ce carrelage froid mais je n'ai encore aucune idée du résultat alors j'attends et scrute le tableau d'affichage.  
Mon pouls est rapide, mon souffle est court et quand mon nom s'affiche dans la première case je me sens soulager et frappe cette eau dans laquelle je baigne encore.  
J'ai réussis ! A cet instant, je sais trois de choses. Je sais que mon dernier rêve peut voir le jour. Je sais que j'ai réussis à te battre. Et je sais…, que ta liberté est tienne.  
Cette dernière chose m'accable. Te laisser partir est inconcevable et pourtant inévitable. Elle n'est pas envisageable et pourtant, je sais que tu n'attends que cette chose.  
Je sais que tu attends que je te rejette. …Alors je le fais. Pour toi. Pour que tu puisses vivre sans avoir peur de mon amour étouffant et oppressant.

**_ J'ai gagné. Cela veut dire que je ne nagerais plus contre toi. …Jamais.**

Tu n'imagines pas comme ça fait mal de te dire ces mots.  
Tu n'imagines pas comme mon cœur souffre de te voir sans un mot pour moi, sans une réplique. De ne pas te voir me retenir.  
Je pars sans me retourner parce que je ne veux pas voir cette joie dans tes yeux. Je ne veux pas voir tes orbes étinceler de liberté. Et je ne veux pas te voir…, avec ce vert à tes côtés.

Faut pas que mon cœur entente que ce je dise car il souffre, Lui, plus que quiconque mais, à présent, c'est un amour classé.  
Je range les pages de notre histoire dans un recoin de ma tête. A l'abri dans mes songes les plus secrets et les plus inavoués.  
Cette histoire à prit le meilleur de moi. Mon palpitant sera maintenant froid et confiné. Je t'ai perdu i ans et je n'ai pas su te ramener vers moi. Je n'ai pas su me faire pardonner.

Je classe cet amour aux affaires résolus.  
Aux affaires douloureuses. Enivrante. Entêtante. Blessante. Amoureuse. Et agréable.  
Parce que malgré tout, c'est un bonheur de t'aimer même si je ne le suis pas en retour. Ça a été un bonheur de t'aimer. …Il faut que je commence à parler au passé pour oublier correctement ta peau, ton corps et ton visage. Il faut que je me fasse à l'idée que…, tu as tiré un trait sur moi.  
Parce qu'aimer, c'est rendre l'autre personne heureuse même s'il faut s'en séparer.  
Alors c'est sans doute pour cette seule raison que je ne me retourne pas une seule fois. Que je reste le dos tourné à ce stade. …Parce que moi aussi, je vais tirer un trait sur toi. Un trait sur toutes les histoires qui mêlent les sentiments.

Maintenant, je veux aller de l'avant et ne plus jamais tomber sur toi, parce que si jamais cette chose arrive, toutes mes convictions partiront en fumées.  
En vrai, si tu fais un seul geste vers moi, là maintenant, je rouvre le dossier de notre histoire.  
Et tu sais, il n'y a pas de temps limite à cette clause. Le temps est infini pour toi.  
L'amour peut être classé mais, parfois m'a-t-on dit, on ressort de vieux dossiers. …Est-ce que je pourrais être un vieux dossier pour toi !? Un vieux dossier inachevé !?

[…]

* * *

_**Terminé.**_

_Cet OS est fini mais vous pouvez reprendre la fin si vous le souhaitez. _

_J'attends de savoir si ce petit truc ci-dessus vous à plu, j'espère en tout cas. _

_Pis c'est pas tous les jours que je laisse mon Rin seul ! Le pauvre, je suis désolé Rin-chan ! :3_

_Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire. _

_**L.**_


End file.
